(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoveling device, and more particularly, to a tile shoveling device with a linearly reciprocated blade to shovel up tiles or bricks and the tile shoveling device is operated with less vibration.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tile shoveling device is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a body 10 with front and rear wheels 11 on two sides thereof and a shoveling blade 12 is connected to the front end of the body 10 so as to shovel the tiles or bricks up. The shoveling blade 12 is powered by a motor which drives an eccentric shaft 13 to move a reciprocating link 14 and a frame 15 is connected to the reciprocating link 14. The shoveling blade 12 is connected to the frame 15 such that when the motor drives the eccentric shaft 13, the reciprocating link 14 moves the frame 15 and the shoveling blade 12 to move in reciprocation manner to shovel the tiles or bricks up.
However, the movement of the reciprocating link 14 does not move linearly, it actually swings about the eccentric shaft 13 and moves back and forth. The movement makes the body hard to control, the user has to hold the handle tightly to reduce the shaking during use. In order to improve the operation of the shoveling device, two dampers 16 such as two rubber cylinders are connected with the frame 15 to absorb the shaking.
The dampers 16 can only reduce limited shaking of the body 10 and also reduce the efficiency of the motor, the force that the shoveling blade 12 applies to the tiles or bricks becomes less than expected. Besides, the dampers 16 are damaged quickly.
The present invention intends to provide a tiles or bricks shoveling device which has less shaking during use and the shoveling blade moves linearly to effectively shovel the tiles or bricks.